Meeting the kids
by Candyshopqwe
Summary: Prussia has been dating Canada for a year now and he thinks it about time he shares his most precise things with Canada. His kids. Rating may go up. My first story. Rated T for some curse words there like one XD
1. Meeting My Awesome Kids!

"Hey birdie I think its about time you meet the awesome me's awesome kids~" Prussia cocky voice rang through Canada's home.

**"**R-really? Are you sure they'd even like me?"

**"**I love you. So they'll love you"

Canada blushed and looked 'd been dating the Prussian for a year now and had yet to see Gilbert's kids in person. He'd seen numerous photos and videos of course. Gilbert was obsessed with his kids. He was a very good momma. Canada understood though why Gilbert had never brought his kids around. For all Gilbert knew Mattie could have turned out to be a major psycho just like his last boyfriend.

**"**I'd love to meet them Gil"

**"**Wonderful! Were going to Germany tomorrow so you can meet them, okay?"Canada agreed as he lost himself in thought of what Gilbert's kids would be like. He assumed they would act just like him but you never know since they were also the product of Ivan.

I mean yeah, he's seen a load of pictures and videos but that only tells you so much about a person. _What if they hate me? What if they think their momma could do better? What if they think I'm taking their momma away? _

**"**Birdie, what's on your mind. You've been awfully quiet"

**" **Just thinking about tomorrow"

**"**Don't worry baby there gonna love you!"

_I really hope so _Mattie thought _Or tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a long day._

**Authors note: So I decided I've been a member of this site long enough I might as well post something.****I'm always creating stories in my head but ever since I had brain surgery words just don't come to me very easily. I'm trying thought. Maybe forcing myself to write something will help? ****I hope the story's not too horrid .**

**. **_**Anyways~ I once read a fanfiction where Gilbert had twins fathered by Ivan so i'm kinda going on that idea (but they will have different names and everything). Then in my head after Ivan, Gilbert was in another relationship that started out wonderfully and Gilbert moved in with him and brought his kids with him and the man got violent with him. I don't want to make the man any main characters because I love them all too much, so he will just remain anonymous. **_**  
**


	2. Flustered Germans

"Uncle Ludwig when is momma gonna come home " Klaus pouted while clinging to Ludwig's legs.

******"**I'm not sure Klaus, how about you go play with Frederick and I'll give him a call?" Klaus smiled at him and ran off to find his twin. Ludwig sighed _Gilbert sure has been gone for a long time...its not like him to be gone for so long... I wonder where my phone went. _Gilbert left for Canada about a week ago going on about his one year anniversary to his 'Awesome Birdie'. Germany thought Gilbert would only be gone for a day or maybe two tops. Its not like him to leave his kids for so long.

****Ludwig finally found his phone when it started to ring between the couch cushions. It played Gilbert's ring tone. His ears must have been burning Ludwig thought

******"**Hello" he answered in his native tongue.

******"**Kesese, West I need to ask you for a favor"

******"**Tsk- I was just about to call you, anyways what do you need brother?"

******"**I have the most awesome plan!"

******"**Err-"

******"**-I need you to put Klaus and Fritz in different rooms right now!"

******"**...why?"

******"**Just do it west, right now. I'm literally standing outside the door, don't tell them i'm home"

****Ludwig sighed. He had such a strange brother. He walked up to one of his widows and sure enough there was Gilbert trying to hide in plain sight with Matthew. Such a strange brother indeed but since Germany was such a good little brother he did as he was asked.

******"**Klaus, Frederick, come down here for a moment" He yelled up the stairs to his nephews.

"Brother! Please don't run so fast you're gonna get hurt!" Fritz's worried voice come from down the hall. Then a giggle terrifyingly similar to Prussia's broke out. Before Ludwig could protect himself a tiny body was slammed into his.

"What do you need Uncle Luddy?" Klaus batted his long eyelashes at him. Germany blushed, the boy had him wrapped around his little fingers. He looked over and saw Fritz glaring daggers at him.

******"**Err well you're momm-"

******"**MOMMA!" Klaus interrupted "Is momma home?" he jumped up and down in Germany's embrace. Germany sat him down on the floor before someone got hurt. He sighed and then told the kids to go into separate rooms. Klaus in his art room and Frederick in the kids bedroom but the latter was having none of it.

******"**Why do we need to be separated! What if something happens to Klaus?"

******"**Nothing wi-"

******"**There are dangerous things in the room!" Fritz fumed. "He could get seriously injured!" Ludwig face palmed. Overprotective_just like his Mother. _

******"**I'm just doing what you're momma asked of me" he groaned.

******"**I promise i'll just sit there and not touch anything brother" Klaus pulled out his best puppy face and started to tear up. It really pulled at his brother's heart strings.

******"**It will only be for a few minutes anyways, your momma is gonna be home soon and I think he has a big surprise for both of you" The boys faces lit up. They jumped up simultaneously and ran to the assigned rooms.

******"**What did I say about running!" Frederick could be heard calling from up stairs. _I'm too old for this. _Germany thought as he went to open the door for his brother. When said door was open the Prussian fell face first onto the floor. _Yep, way too old for this. _

**_Author note- This one was a little longer then the last one. I'm so bad at writing story's with details XD Thats why this is mostly text. Also sorry if this is ooc, I tend to base the __characters on how other people write them not strictly on how they act in the show...plus I'm pretty such Prussia didn't have Russia's children in the show... You never know though. I wrote out a long list of what each of the kids are like .. I think I'm gonna put it on my profile tomorrow after I get back from my radiation treatment...or maybe before since I have nothing better to do XD. _**


	3. Here Comes Drama

**A/N I was looking over the last story and I realized I used the wrong version of Your...I will fix that someday~**

**If I do anything like that in any other chapter please excuse it. My brain tend to overlook things like that.**

"Oi, West why did you do that for" Prussia asked while nursing his sore head. Germany sighed and helped his brother up. Once he finally got up, after quite a bit of whining, he grabbed Canada's hand and lead him inside. He asked Ludwig which room each of his children were in.  
**  
**** "**Klaus is in the art room and Frederick is in his bedroom... may I ask why you wanted them separated?"

"Kessess, its the awesome me's awesome plan to introduce my birdie to them!"  
**  
**** "**umm Gil? Why can't I just meet them together?" Matthew asked shyly. Gil sweat dropped.  
**  
**** "**Well you see ... ummm...I think it would be easier for you meet them apart..yeah" Matthew looked skeptical. Gil sighed. "Their personalities are just really different ... I just don't want you to get overwhelmed...anyways lets go meet Klaus"

* * *

When they arrived at the art room they heard soft singing. Gilbert grinned, he loved hearing his kids sing. He pushed open the door and was greeted with a very over dramatic scene. Klaus had thrown himself on the floor and had tears coming out of his eyes, he stopped singing when he heard the door pushed open. He sniffed and looked up at his momma.  
**  
** "Oh momma!" he whined "I thought you had left me forever! Please momma never leave me again!" he throw his little body back on the ground. Matthew was taken back. Gilbert walked up to his baby, picked him up and rocked him back and forth.  
**  
** "I'm sorry baby. I promise I won't leave you alone for so long ever again but there someone I want you to meet, so wipe your tears" Klaus did as he was told and looked up to see Matthew standing in the doorway. He gasped.  
**  
** "Momma, he so pretty" he whispered in Gilbert's ear. "I know. he's beautiful" He walked Klaus over to Mattie.  
**  
** "Birdie, this is one of my babies, Klaus. Klaus, this is my boyfriend Matthew, or Canada" Klaus smiled wide and reached out to Canada. When is his embrace he snuggled up to him  
**  
** ** "**So your Canada, Papa's told me so much about you~" Gilbert's stomach dropped.  
**  
** "Papa?" Matthew questioned. "I thought Gilbert was your Momma, not your Papa?"  
**  
**"no silly" he laughed " Papa is-" Gilbert slapped his hand over Klaus's mouth. He smiled up at Matthew

"ummm lets go meet Fritz now. Klaus go play with Luddy and Feli" Klaus was confused but he did as he was told. **  
**_I wonder why momma doesn't want Matthew to know about Papa  
_  
"Wait, Gilbert whose their father?" Although Matthew was pretty sure the answer was Ivan he wanted to hear it out of Gilbert's mouth. "Gilly, its not like its a big secret... I just want to hear you say it" Gilbert sighed. He really didn't like to acknowledge what happened to him, even if the man did father his two angels.  
**  
**** "**Lets just talk about it later you still have to meet Fritz... but I warn you, he's kind of a hard ass" Canada assured him it was okay. When Gilbert pushed open the door they were hit with an icy breeze. Frederick was sitting in the middle of the room glaring at the door. When he caught sight of his mother his eyes softened. He even smiled a bit, until he spotted Canada.**  
**

* * *

"Who's he?" he pointed at the meek Canadian.

"Fritz, this is my boyfriend Mattie" Frederick appeared to be lost in thought.

"No" he finally spoke up.

"What do you mean no?"

"No, I don't want him to be your boyfriend" Gilbert turned around to Mattie, gave him a quick kiss and told him to go down stairs and play with Klaus.

"Now Frederick, why don't you want me to date Mattie?" Fritz lowered his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt again...I don't want you to get Klaus and I hurt again"  
**  
**"Mattie's different baby. Hes a sweet quiet guy. Hes completely different for the other guys I've been with." Gil tried to reason with his son but he was failing miserably.

"Momma how long have you even known him?"  
**  
** "I've known him for ages.. but we started dating a year ago"  
**  
** "And you never told me!"  
**  
**** "**You're my child not my parent, I don't need to give you any details! I love Mattie, I can see us being together for\ever and I'm not going to let you ruin that! Now please,I need you to be nice to him and give him a chance! I know you'll love him" Fritz put his head down but didn't say anything. "Well fine, come down stairs when you can be reasonable" **  
**Gilbert slammed the door shut and made his way down stairs to the living room. He smiled when he saw Feli and Mattie fawning over Klaus while he pranced around the living room. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his little brother.  
**  
**"I'm guessing that didn't go too well with Fritz, I heard the door slam"

"I kinda lost it on him, I just thought he'd be happy for me"

"He has been through a lot of bad relationships with you before Gil. You know he's really sensitive and protective of you" He sighed. Prussia really wished that would have gone better, that's the first time he ever raised his voice at one of his kids.  
**  
** "Hey momma, come sit in here with us!" Gilbert walked into the living room and sat down next to Matthew. Canada blushed when Gilbert grabbed his hand and then leaned down to kiss him."awww" Klaus cooed. He sat with his head in his hand and looking up at his 'parents' with goo-goo eyes. _At least one of my babies loves him _Gil thought as Mattie rested his head of his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I love you" he whispered "I love you more"

** "**I love you too!" Klaus piped up. "...Mattie, are you going to marry mommy?" Matthew blushed- sure he had thought about it but they hadn't been dating very long and there were other counties who- his thoughts were interrupted when Prussia put his arms around his middle.**  
**** "**We will one day baby" he answered making Mattie blush more  
**  
**** "**What should I call you when you get married" he asked batted his eyelashes with a concentrated look on his face. "I already have a momma and a papa... so what should you be?"  
**  
**** "**Uh, just Mattie is fine" Klaus looked right into his eyes, Mattie felt as though he was looking straight into his soul and said " but you're important to me you deserve a special name" Matthew held his heart  
**  
** "Listen here you little smooth talker" Gil started "Your gonna give my birdie a heart attack with your adorableness" he gathered the boy up in his arms and tossed him onto the couch launching a full scale tickle monster attack.  
**  
**** "**kessess, momma! Stop it! I'm in pain~" Matthew's breath caught when he heard that laugh. Gilbert noticed this and turned to his love giving his signature laugh, the one his son inherited from him.

"Has my awesome baby took over your heart yet?" he nodded and Gilbert picked the boy and Mattie up and swung them around. They heard a boy clear his throat but before anyone could say anything Fritz had already rushed back up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N I'm really loving writing any again. Even if I'm making the characters extremely OOC...oh well. I think my radiation treatments went okay but I'm starting to get really bad head aches again... I probably shouldn't be on the computer right now but you know~ Anyways I hope this story isn't too horrible in the grammar / spelling department. I read over it a couple time but I do look over things. :] **

**P.S. I hope I got Prussia's laugh write...I couldn't remember exactly what it was .**


	4. Over dramatic Children

**A/N I use the word he/his a lot. I guess its just my horrid attempt at being "descriptive" and not make a whole story that just text. **

**This chapter is really short but I wanted to post something so here you go.**

Germany hurried up the stairs after Fritz. He got there just in time to have a door slammed and locked in his face. Now he wasn't the best with kids but he figured he better start learning just in case he ever got Italy pregnant. (Or should we say when he got Italy pregnant, lord knows he's been trying)

**"**Come on Friedrick open the door, its just me" he heard a grunt and decided to unlock the door, he didn't do this often, as he liked to respect his family's privacy, but sometime it can't be helped. He wandered into the room and found the boy in the middle of his bed cocooned in his comforter, crying. Ludwig felt awkward but he had to live up to his 'Best Uncle Ever' status given to him be the boys. He decided to use a variation of what he does when Italy is upset. He layed down next to the cocoon and wrapped it up in his arms.**"**shh tell me what's got you so upset" the ball mumbled something " I can't hear you, you're gonna have to speak up"

******"**My momma's so happy without me" he whispered.**  
****"**Now that not true! Gil loves you very much. Why do you think he doesn't need you?"**  
****"**He yelled at me...when I.. went.. down ...stair he was so happy...twirling around with Klaus and Canada..he doesn't need me..."**  
**Germany didn't know what to say. So he just wrapped the child up in his arms.

******" **Uncle Luddy can't I just be your son? you're the only ones that nice to me"**  
****" **Feli's nice to you, baby"**  
****"**...he can be my mommy, I know you've been trying to have a baby with him so...why don't you just have me while you try?"

****To say Germany was shocked would be a major understatement. When he didn't respond the boy just wrapped himself up tighter in the cocoon and said "Sorry I said anything."

Germany, noticing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the boy, picked him up, cocoon and all and took him down to Gilbert's room. Germany had never seen the kid act like this, he was usually so head strong and collected. He rarely cried so openly, in fact the boy kind of reminded Ludwig of himself. He laid the boy on Gilbert's bed, he would have just brought him to Gil directly but he didn't think he would enjoy that kind of attention. He sat down with him for a second rubbing his back through the blanket. He sighed. _Kids are so complicated. _**  
****"**Do you want me to go get Gil so you can apologize. He got a grunt in return that he assumed was a yes. Ludwig shook his head then got up to go get his brother.

**A/N I love making things way over dramatic/melodramatic. Please forgive me. ****  
****I feel like this is really terrible. I want to write this story but I just can't find the write way to word things . ...also this is really off topic but I've been reading a load of fanfiction lately and I can't stand when authors beg for reviews it really turns me off their writing. There all like I will not continue writing if you don't review. Write because you love it not because you're a (mind my language) a review whore. I apologize for ranting. **


End file.
